The proposed experiment will study the skills involved in carrying out two meaningful linguistic tasks simultaneously, as they are developed during extensive practice. Subjects will be asked to copy dictated words while reading stories to themselves. A previous experiment has demonstrated that practiced subjects can take dictation while reading with full comprehension and at normal speed. Further, the subjects in this experiment were able to detect sentences and other semantic relations among the dictated words. This finding is contrary to most contemporary views of attention, human information processing, language comprehension, and capacity limitations. The proposed research will continue this line of inquiry by requiring subjects to understand the dictated material more fully while maintaining normal reading speed. They will be asked to copy sentences, to make true/false judgments, and to recall coherent narratives. There is reason to believe that after sufficient practice, subjects will be able to carry out both tasks at once with full comprehension.